Pierce Through The Steel
by middleeartheart
Summary: What happens when duty conflicts with emotion? Statues is important in every world. but what difference does it make when the only thing you want is to be with her? Eomer OC rated M for safety
1. found

**Hey guys! So this is my first lotr fanfic. I did two more fanfics first so that I did the lotr one as good as I could. It s my favorite movie and book series, and I have to say what I feel about it is more than being a fan. I know many of you understand exactly what I mean.**

**Anyways enjoy! Feedback is happily accepted.**

** This chapter is corrected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr**

* * *

She opened her brown eyes tiredly, as the Orc pushed her off the low hill that she was lying on.

"Come on you bloody lazy whore! Get up!" He said in his harsh deep voice. Layla struggled to get up as her hands were tight for the last two months at least. She looked up around her, realizing that it was still nightfall. But of course, she didn't dare to ask why they started walking again.

"Quickly you lazy cockroaches!" The leader of the Orcs commanded. Over the last couple of weeks, Layla had managed to make the distinction between Orcs, Uruk-hai and goblins. They were all hideous creatures but there were differences.

They started walking, almost running as she stubbled from tiredness. But the constant push of the Orc behind her, kept her fortunately on guard. And that was then she was truly surprised. Usually, that party of Orcs walked on the fields, on plain side. They were swift and fast. But tonight, they turned left, entering a small forest. It wasn't as big as Fangorn, some didn't even consider it as an actual forest.

"Like grass for goats" Jadyn used to say about it.

But that was when she was alive...

Suddenly, the Orcs came to a halt at the clearing. One of them sniffed the air frantically.

"What is it?" The leader asked harshly.

"Man flesh. Pungent smell" he said. The Orcs half drew their swords. Layla heard a whistling sound before a sharp scream escaped an Orc's diformed lips. There was an other whistle of air and another of those abominable screams. They seemed more feline and monstrous than human. She was suddenly pushed on the ground, as two Orcs stumbled upon her body and fell backwards. She could clearly hear horses' sounds and the splinter of spear into tearing flesh. She had to be free. She couldn't move with her hands tied.

She found an Orc drowned in a pool of blood. She pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting her bonds.

"Come on... Come on!" She said in agony. She pulled her hands apart, cutting the remaining of her bonds and got up. All she could see was Orcs dying around her. It was a terrible yet beautiful scenery.

She heard a horse whinny behind her as she swirled around surprised. The rider had his sword raised on the air, ready to bring it down. She gasped and stepped back as he lowered his sword quickly. He seemed startled. Layla got the chance and started running towards the other side of the woods. She couldn't get far but she wouldn't stay there.

"Wait!" She heard the man yelling behind her. She just kept running frantically. She got out of the forest and kept running, her straight brown her blocking her vision. She tried getting them away from her eyes when she felt the ground leaving her feet. She started falling... And falling.

It seemed like an endless journey. When she finally hit the ground, she heard the distinctive sound of bones. She cried out in pain and gripped her arm. She got up in one last try of getting away when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and chest, turning her around. She started kicking and cursing as if she was being killed at that very moment.

"My lady! My lady! Calm down! You are safe! You need to calm down!" Layla recognized the rider from earlier. She pushed him back with one arm, knowing that it was only because he wanted that he moved back.

"I am, I am Lord Theodred. Uh Prince Theodred to be precise" he tried moving closer to the woman.

She was a thin, dirty figure. Her dress that seemed to be brown was now almost black with dirt and her hair was sharp and splintered at the edges. But her face, even as dirty as it was, was still intact, like the first blossom of a spring day. She was pale and tired still fair and strong. And those wide brown eyes watched his every move.

Suddenly she put her good arm in front of her mouth in shock.

"I am so sorry my lord!" She gasped. What in the world was she doing? She was hitting Lord Theodred! The lord Theodred! The king's son.

"No... No my lady. You need to come with me. You must be exhausted." He took off his green cape and wrapped it carefully around her. She tried holding it with one hand, but she ended up dragging the half of it.

"Let me take a look at that" he said taking her arm. She winced in pain and the prince looked puzzled.

" it's not broken" she assured him. " it may be just a little bit cracked" she said in a low voice.

He wrapped the cape around her, holding it there himself before smiling at her as they started walking.

"And how does a lady know that?" He told her , lightening the mood.

"I am no lady my lord. I am just a healer. A servant" she told him tiredly before returning to the battlefield which was decorated by a pile of corpses.

"I find that hard to believe. But royalty or not, no man shall be captive of the enemy." She smiled weakly at him, before lowering her eyes.

"Hama!" He yelled. An older man appeared from the crowd piling the corpses. " take this woman and make haste back to Edoras. We will be late here. Her healing must not be delayed" Layla looked at him and bowed her head before following the man named Hama.

He helped her get on the horse before he got up behind her. They were soon galloping towards the city of the king.

* * *

Xxxxx

It was late, almost dawn when they arrived at the city. Hama signaled the guards to open the gate. He entered quickly with the young woman sleeping in his arms. He went to the stable and sighed tiredly. He unmounted his horse, slipping the slim figure in his arms. He placed her wounded arm on her belly and the other one around his neck. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up.

He entered the Golden Hall, his eyes half open in tiredness. Across the room, the king was sleeping, as usual, on his throne. He crossed the room quietly heading for the healers when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and eavesdropped the corridor. He heard someone coming down the stairs, the distinctive sound of boots on stone. If it was that snake Grima, he would-

"Hama. What are you doing here? Where is Lord Theodred?"

"My lord Eomer" he turned fully towards him. " Lord Theodred commanded me to bring this woman here to be healed by our healers. She was captivated by Orcs.

Eomer quickly came closer to Hama. The woman's face was turned towards Hama's armor, hidden behind curtains of brown hair.

"Her arm is wounded" Hama informed him. Eomer looked up at him.

"Go rest Hama. I'll take care of the woman"

"But lord Theodred-"

"Trust me my friend. I have just woken up. You are probably awake for two days. Go rest" Hama hesitated but delivered the young woman to his master.

Eomer took her gently but easily. Even his armor was heavier than her. She didn't seem skinny, but she had a slim figure.

He walked quickly in the corridors. He had to be quick. He had work to do. Feed his horse and train the new comers. And of course a patrol was always necessary. He entered the room, finding a woman sitting on the chair by the window. She got up quickly at the sight of him.

"My lord Eomer, how can I be of help?"

"This woman is injured. Her hand.." He indicated Layla's left arm.

"Leave it to me my lord" the woman said taking the girl's hand and brushing the hair off the girl's face. She examined it patiently and turned it around. A plow moan of pain left the girl's lips and Eomer looked at her mockingly. Women. They can't take a little pain-

When his eyes landed on the girl's, on the woman's face, he grew serious, he frowned confused. He shook his head angrily, feeling for a strange reason defeated somehow, and left the room without a word.

Xxxxx

* * *

Layla woke up with the breeze dancing on her cheeks. She felt terribly tired, as if someone was sitting on her chest. She tried getting up but failed miserably. A stinging pain rushed through her left side. She looked at her bandaged arm and tried getting up once more. She put her legs out of bed and stood up, stretching her body. She was so sore. She was sure she had bruises all over her body. She noticed though, that she was dressed in a white night gown and she was clean. She was actually clean. Her hair smelled like Levanter and her skin seemed softer than the last two months.

Just then, the door opened and an old woman entered carrying bandages.

"Oh no my lady! You need to lie down!" She said pushing her slowly back onto bed.

"I am no lady. And please I feel fine. I just need to walk a little bit." The healer put her arms on her waist but let her get up.

"Fine. The king's Councelor told me to take you to him as soon as you woke up. So let us find you a dress shall we?" She said opening the closet on the right of the bed.

She started murmuring to herself until she sounded pleased with an acorn colored dress.

"Here. Wear this my lady" Layla looked up at her. "Oops, forgive me. What are you called?"

"I'm Layla" she smiled as the woman helped her to take off her dress.

"I am Mandelynn. Where do you come from my girl?"

"I'm from Eastfold"

"So you are too a woman of Rohan" she laughed lowly. "Prince Theodred said you were a healer"

"Prince Theodred?" She turned back to the woman who had just finished helping her with the dress.

"Yes he had visited you every day since you came here three days ago"

"Three days?" Layla asked in shock.

"Yes. You just wouldn't wake up. Now come on." She said leading her out of the room. Layla found it difficult to walk without her hands bounded. But she had to remember her lessons now. She was to be presented in front of loyalty.

"My king, this is Lad- uh, Layla." The woman turned around and went to the side of the room waiting.

Layla bowed her head to the king, not looking at him.

"So. You were captured by Orcs? That is a great story indeed"

"Layla raised her eyes confused searching for the hidden voice in the dark. She couldn't quite place what it reminded her of. A rattler, a combra... But still, a snake.

"How can you prove to us girl that you are not one of the enemy's spies?" She blinked shock and open her mouth to answer in anger.

"She is no spy. I am the one that found her on the battlefield Grima" lord Theodred said

"We cannot keep letting something like this happening. Orcs attacking our villages burning and capturing as they go. I am sure of it my king, most of those Orcs do not come from Mordor" a young looking man in armor said. Layla stared at him as he spoke, his golden hair falling to his shoulders. Her eyes flickered back to the king though, as his golden ones looked at her.

She was about to say something when she realised. The king didn't care. He wasn't even listening. He was almost sleeping on his throne, his eyes half closed, as Grima closed in on him. " I know what you imply Lord Eomer, and it is not true. I have told you before, Saruman has always been a friend and ally."

"That's not true" The words escaped Layla's mouth. She blinked embarrassed. "I've heard the Orcs talk many times about Saruman. He is no longer an ally"

Grima looked at her, with eyes that could kill. A shiver ran through her body before she turned to Theodred who broke the silence.

"It could be very convenient. Saruman has shown signs of treatury the last couple of months. Are you sure you heard that?" He asked Layla.

"Yes, all of us have heard it"

"All of you?" The man with the golden brown hair next to Theodred asked. Her eyes met his once more and her heart skipped a bit. For some reason, she found her cheeks flushing by trying to talk to him.

"Yes, there were five of us... In the beginning" Eomer frowned confused.

"Are you going to listen to a mad girl? For all we know she could be a spy, trying to turn us against our Allies. Just a mad peasant girl" he looked at her angrily.

Layla felt heat rising inside her. "Of course. What do I know? I just spent two months with filthy, hideous Orcs while you sat here boiling in your crow fur" Eomer felt the tip of his lip tilting to a smile. For so long, did he want to say that to Grima. That snake like creature that he could easily crush with a turn of his arm. But he wasn't allowed to.

Grima didn't say anything. He just stared at her furious.

"I think it s better for Layla to go eat something. She hasn't eaten in days" a female voice said from her right. A beautiful woman with golden hair came closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Come" they both turned to leave.

"One more question" Eomer stepped forward. "If you re not a spy you should be able to answer with no thinking at all"

Layla gasped disappointed. He actually thought that she could be a spy?

"Anything"

"Why did they capture you? The Orcs? You said there were five of you. "

Layla felt her chest getting heavy at the memory of her sisters lying dead on the ground.

"Even Orcs need to feed with something. Or... Better... Someone" she half whispered, her eyes burning into his golden ones. She just noticed that they had deep shades of brown in them. He starred back at her an uncomfortable feeling rising inside him.

With that she turned away.


	2. trust

**Hey guys. Thank u for the messages and review about some Mistakes. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN CORRECTED.**

**Anw enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr**

* * *

She scrubbed the horse's back gently, foam created by her movement. It had been long since the last time she had cleaned up a horse. Usually, her younger sisters were the ones that were always eager to do it.

She paused involuntarily, sudden memories of little girls' laughs circling her head. Black boots hanging under a yellow dress, as a child climbed a stable door, her arms extended for balance, as she challenged the other, little bit chubbier girl with the blue dress. And then the memory of her own throat hurting from screaming, from forcing them out of the stable before they got hurt.

She, who was the oldest.

She, who had to protect them.

She, who had failed.

She shook her head lightly, as if to remove and dissolve the awful, yet true, thoughts. She rinsed the horse before cleaning her own hands with cold water.

Since she had gotten in the city, Theodred didn't accept even the thought of her living somewhere else except the palace. She worked as a servant, serving the food, cleaning the horses when needed. There were no sad incidence for her healing skills to come in handy, and Layla was glad about that.

The only problem was Grima. She was sure he didn't like her. Something in the way he looked at her reminded her of a dragon, flying high, out of sight from its prey, waiting for the right time to strike.

And she was scared to death about that time...

Eomer watched as the woman poured water on her hands, rubbing them meticulously together. His arms were crossed over his chest, covering the strong muscles that were lined out from the green fabric of his cloth, his leather belt holding his favorite knife. The patrol was done by his cousin Theodred, and today was one of those rare, calm days for him.

_What are you hiding?_ He thought, his green eyes narrowing in thinking. He was sure that woman was no harm -she couldn't do any even if she wanted to- but what if that snake was actually right for once? What if she truly was a spy? Eomer had seen signs of unfitting behavior from her in the five days that she was here.

She never went to the quiet strolls with the other maidens of her class, neither did she care about hair styling like other women did. When she prepared supper and served it, never once did she raise her brown eyes to meet his, or anyone else's in the Hall. Eomer was used to those hungry, shy, annoying looks that most of the servant girls shot him while cleaning up the tables or working in the rooms.

And there was another feeling, one that Eomer had never felt before. He couldn't quite place it, but it brought to him discomfort. As if he found no peace until he knew where she was. And he always trusted his instincts. If they told him that she had to be watched, it meant that something was wrong.

He started walking towards the girl, stopping briefly only to pet his horse.

"My lord? How can I be of use?" She said immediately, grabbing a towel next to her.

"There is no need. I always check on the horses at this time of the day" he said running a hand through the freshly bathed horse. "Good job" he said impressed. Her lips contracted slightly, as if trying to smile. But she lowered her eyes and kept wiping her hands.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, trying to fish her, or at least get a reaction out of her.

"No of course not" she looked at him, not directly in the eyes, pretending to pack the things she brought with her.

"There is no reason to lie. I expected that a .. Spy would have better acting skills when it came to emotion" Layla's eyes shot up, meeting his. She didn't know how, but just then she comprehended that his eyes were actually green and that it was the lightning yesterday that made her believe they were gold. But still, they had fragments of light brown in them, that made his gaze softer and calmer.

But no matter what made that man so attractivs to her, right then she was furious.

She kept starring at him, her lips slightly parted. Her eyes finally shot to the horse behind him, not really looking at it but using it as a good way to escape his intense look. She raised her eyebrows for a second, turning around and taking her things with her. She rushed past the tall man, her hair brushing the side of his shoulder.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself?" He kept pushing her, provoking her, trying to break the true identity out of her.

" I just don't understand why you think I am a spy" she turned around, shrugging her shoulders in exhaustion.

"Why wouldn't I? You would have a great cover" he said slowly closing up on her.

" You could come here" he said still moving towards her " take all the information you need and take them back to Mordor, or Isengard. And no one would ever know. You have no idea how many spies have slipped past us in such cunning ways" he was now in front of her, his eyes burning in anger, his fighting instincts on guard, ready to grab her if she tried to run.

She shook her head exasperated "why would I ever do that?"

" Evil promises much" she lowered her eyes stepping lightly back, her arms clinging to the things in her hands. "There is no treasure that can lure me into darkness. I would never betray the world of men." She swallowed dryly.

"What about threatening someone you love? What about luring you into believing in a better future for them?"

"No!" She exhaled louder her eyes still looking down.

"Well why not!?" He yeller now annoyed at the woman's stubbornness.

"Because I have no one left!" She stepped forward angry now, her eyes looking shamelessly at the lord standing in front of her. Her fury was so intense, that there was no lesson in the world that she could remember about treating loyalty. She was simply angry at him.

He clenched his teeth, tightening his jaw line, his hands into fists. Although those brown eyes held innocence and pain in them, he was sure that the woman was lying.

_You have to watch her. You need to_. The voice said in his head.

"My lord Eomer" he heard a male voice behind him. Just then, Layla's eyes left his, her breathing becoming heavier. And that was when he saw tears threatening her eyes. Those exqusite pink lips parting and trembling shyly, as if ashamed of crying.

And that was when the voice in his head managed to finish its saying.

_You have to watch her_

_You need to keep her safe_.

She turned around, lowering her head, and made haste for the acclivity.

"My lord" he heard the foot steps of the man approaching behind him as his sword hit the side of his legs.

He turned around serious, and breathed in heavily. "What is it Hama?"

"It's news from the Marshal's oder my lord. A wounded rider has arrived. He says they were under attack."

"Prepare the horses. We leave before midday" Eomer said alarmed but composed. He turned around quickly and left for his chambers.

"Eomer what-"

"I have no time for this Eowyn. I'll talk to you later" he kept walking, as he entered his room.

Xxxxx

* * *

It was just before midday that Eomer 's company left Edoras. Layla was relieved in a way, as she wouldn't have to come face to face with the young marshal. On the other hand she was scarred. Scarred that something terrible had happened to Theodred.

She was just about to leave the kitchen, after lunch time, when she felt a cold hand, fondling lightly her hair. She recoiled with fear, and turned around shocked, coming face to face with pale, sickly green eyes. She gasped and tried moving away from the sink. She was trapped between him and it.

"Well well well what is this? A girl without her bodyguard?" He spilled out before his lips revealed a hidden grin.

"Forgive me, I really have to-" she started with a trembling voice.

"What is a nest of new born chicks against a wild cat when the mother is gone? Or what is a lonely flower against the slashing wind when no one is there to protect it?" His words left his mouth like a riddle. His voice so low and harsh, almost a whisper. Layla remained there frozen.

"And what is a lonely woman against an empire when her dear friend Theodred is gone?" The blood left her face instantly. She tried moving away from him but his hands were now on her shoulders, squeezing tightly. She whimpered in pain.

"Let go of me" she said with clenched teeth.

"Or what?" He spat out? "Who can save you right now Layla?" She struggled to remove his hands from her. "You know too much young girl. If I were you, I would be careful around the corridors. There are some very bad people out there" he whispered in her mouth. Layla found her strength again and instinctively kneed him on his manhood. He bend over, as Layla found the time to escape. She started running up the stairway, not looking back. She ran and ran, now realizing that she was lost. On the next turn she fell on something warm and slim. She looked down at the shorter woman, who looked at her concerned.

"Layla" Eowyn said "what's the matter?" Layla was still in shock, andrenaline passing through her.

"What? Nothing is wrong!" She gasped out, breathing in quickly.

Eowyn looked concerned at the panicked woman. "No you 're not something has happened" she took her hand leading her to her room. "You're coming with me" Layla was too startled to argue with her.

Xxx

* * *

They sat on the bed, Eowyn trying to get a word out of her.

"Layla I cannot help you unless you tell me what happened" she stroke her hand, trying to make eye contact with her.

"My lady, it's really nothing. I'll probably be fine, don't worry about it." She tried to smile but failed. And if she went back a little bit, it had been a long time since the last time she smiled.

"Layla..." Eowyn shook her head. And then straightened "it 's that snake, Grima, isn't it?" Her eyes widened with anger. "I knew it! Look Layla, whatever it is, you are not in danger, not in this place. He is just trying to scare you. He couldn't hurt you even if he wanted . he is too much of a coward"

Layla remained quiet, looking at her palms. Eowyn took her hand again, forcing her to look at her.

"You don't have to be scared. One word to me or my brother and we'll-"Layla redirected her gaze to the candle across the room at the mention of Eomer.

"Look I know he can be rough sometimes" she continued " but he would kill to protect one of his people".

"With all due respect my lady, I don't believe Lord Eomer counts me as one of his people" Layla laughed without feeling.

"I find that hard to believe. Eomer considers every man fighting and trooping against the enemy vital! It doesn't mean that just because you're not from Edoras that you are not important. Nor does the fact that you are not loyalty" Layla didn't speak. She just kept looking at the flame dancing across the room.

"Where do you come from really?" Eowyn did an obvious try to lighten the mood.

"Eastfold, my lady" Layla said.

"My mother's home" Layla turned towards her, only to see a flash of pain combined with memory rushing through Eowyn's face.

She lowered her eyes, wishing that she could stay here tonight. That she didn't have to go back to her room all alone, nobody guarding her.

"He does like you you know. My brother" Eowyn said quietly. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I've never seen his eyes glimmer and lighten up like this before" Layla looked at her blushing.

"No my lady I don't think you are right. It could just be a coincidence" she said her voice unstable.

"It could" Eowyn agreed, the tip of her lip, tilted upwards.

Xxxxx

* * *

It was still dawn when Layla heard a knock on her door. She sat on the bed confused as it opened quietly.

"I'm so sorry to wake you" Eowyn told her "We need you down at the sanatorium. Theodred and two others are badly wounded" Layla got up as quickly as she could.

"What about the rest of them?" She asked.

Eowyn breathed in.

"None has survived" and with that she closed the door behind her. Layla started undressing, choosing a random dress from her dresser and putting it on. She was soon walking, almost running down the corridor, as she reached the sanatorium.

"Mandelynn! What must I do?" She asked quickly the old woman carrying a box of herbs. "Take care of the middle bed." She said quickly. Layla rushed to the storage room, getting some herbs, a needle and medical threads and rushed back in the room. As soon as she entered, she saw a pair of dark green eyes turning towards her quickly. He seemed wet, his hair darker from the rain. And he looked tired. She ignored him, blushing lightly before before kneeling next to the middle bed. She raised the covers and she had to try very hard to conceal a gasp. She immediately tore apart the man's cloth, revealing the wound. Yes it would definitely require stitches.

She poured some plant disinfectant on one of the clean clothes and rubbed lightly the wound. The man yelled in pain. It was only natural. That burning material was not only cleaning the wound but was also entering his torn body.

"Shh shh. Just a little bit longer" she said soothingly, stroking with her free hand the man's long black hair and simultaneously preventing him from looking at his wound. When she was finally done, she poured some of the liquid on the needle. She was ready to stitch him, when she felt his body trembling. She looked up at him and turned his face towards her. "It's OK, just..."she was out if ideas "just look at me OK? " the man nodded.

She started stitching him, feeling his body tensing every time the needle passed through his flesh. Layla tried maintaining her face calm, giving him something to look at. Suddenly, the jerks stopped. He was still breathing, he was alive but he was no longer trembling.

Layla looked up at him. He was looking at her face, ready to sleep. When he met her eyes he smiled.

"Soft hands" he told her. She smirked. "I hope so. How do you feel?" She asked him, still stitching him.

"It's not as bad as I thought. Thank you" Layla looked at the young man, respect and trust written on his face. That was the best part of this job. The admiration on a wounded man's face when you took the pain away, could not be replaced with all the gold of the Lonely Mountain.

Layla, poured some liquid again on the wound, as the man started falling asleep. She placed her hand on his forehead. Warm, but not too much. She started cleaning up the man's chest, too afraid to move him and change his clothing. She simply covered him up with sheets to keep him warm.

She got up to get to the sink. She glanced back at Theodred, who seemed to be in a state of dizziness.

_The fever_ she thought sadly. The hardest state.

Eomer had gotten up, after he had been told that they would just have to wait and went to the other two men. He looked at the man Layla had taken care of proudly. He was fast asleep yet obviously still in pain. Then he went to the third bed. The healers were struggling to keep him down. He had a huge, deep cut running from his chest down to his stomach and abdomen. Eomer approached him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy. Relax" he told him, fiercely.

"My lord..." He said before another rush of pain passed through him.

" The blade tore his left lung and stomach my lord. There is nothing to be done" one of the healees informed him.

Eomer nodded, hesitantly at her. She got up, moving to the other side of the room.

"You have to be strong, rider" he told him.

"I can't, no"

"You are a Rohirrim. Of course you can" Eomer leaned on top of him, staring into his eyes. The man nodded several times, but kept glancing at the woman in the corner.

He then turned his attention to the girl taking care of the man next to him. She was putting her arm on his forehead, her brown straight hair, hugging her face perfectly.

"You" he told her breathlessly. Layla looked at him "Could you hold my hand?" He tried breathing.

Layla's features softened before she moved quickly to his side, sitting on the bed by him and taking his hand. He smiled vaguely before turning his attention to the woman carrying the box of tools. Layla saw his eyes widen in shock as she took out the small hammer and thick nail. Layla had to think of something. Fast.

"What's your name?" She asked him calmy turning his attention on her.

He looked at her, still glancing to the box "Halem"

"Halem... I 'm Layla" he smiled lightly now. "Where are you from?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Eastfold. And you? " she asked him.

"Edoras"

She forced a smile for the dying man "Edoras is a city of kings. You should be proud" she told him.

"If I am not able to defend my own home, how must I be proud?"

"You have defended it. You will be able to say that you died defending your land. There is no higher honor than that" Layla looked at the man's eyes. Eomer glanced up at her, mesmerized by her words. The woman had taken out the tools. She was going to strike the back of his head, where the soul would be able to leave the body from. (Believes of old times) .

"Your name won't be forgotten Halem. When the fields are all green again and the darkness leaves this world, your name will remain as one of the heroes who fought for Middle-Earth." The man kept staring at her. He knew she wasn't completely honest with him. He knew that. Although he found her words so soothing and calming.

"My lady..." He whispered before the nail dug into his skull. His hand tightened around Layla's, his nails digging in her skin. She bit her lips to prevent a scream of pain. Suddenly, his hand released hers and fell on the bed. Layla examined her hand, which was stained with her own blood, in a pattern of four curvy marks. It burned. She blinked several times and got up. She checked the temperature on the man's forehead one more time and exited the room.

Xxx

* * *

Eomer knocked on the door of her bedroom. He was determined to talk to her when he realized he had to clue what so ever what to say to her. Her door opened and she appeared wearing a blue dress, her eyes glimmering in the twilight. When she saw him, her gaze dropped to the ground, but her back straightened in intimidation.

"How can I help you my lord?" She said dryly. She opened the way for him to come in. He entered her room quietly, searching for the right words.

He starred at her as she closed the door and turned to him, her eyes not daring to meet his.

"How did you do that? Today." He asked her. She looked at him, caught off guard.

"It's not such a big deal" she told him moving towards the table.

"It's a gift"

"It's a curse" she replied quickly. He blinked confused, not understanding how such calming words could be a curse."To be able to lie to people, tell them that all is going to be OK, just so you can trick them into dying..." She rested her arms on the back of a chair.

"No. You just make them go in piece. Calm and tranquil" Eomer said getting closer to her. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Is this what you did with your sisters?" He almost whispered, now to her right. Layla's eyelids dropped and were raised again.

"Something like that. Different situations back there" she rubbed her hands together. She turned towards him, so that she could get to the other side of the room. She felt strange with him there on top of her head. But before she could move, his rough fingers wrapped around her wrist softly, stopping her. His other arm found its way under her chin, raising her head to meet his eyes.

_Such lovely eyes_ she thought as her heart melted away at the sight of them.

"Forgive me. I was wrong to ever think you could be a spy of the enemy. I just need to protect my land... Sometimes..people that are the most beautiful and innocent part of the world can be considered guilty" Layla remained speechless. His hand left her chin and gripped her sore hand from the warrior's nails. "Does it hurt?" He asked in a whisper. Layla nodded negatively, as her voice was completely lost. She was inches from him now. One more movement and she would...

She lowered her eyes and turned her face to the left moving past him. He let go of her arm and looked back at her as she wrapped her arms around herself, coldness rushing through her.

She couldn't let anything like this happen. He was a lord. One of the highest lords in Rohan. It wouldn't be proper to be with a servant. It would just be wrong.

"No apology needed my lord. I understand" she said solidly. He looked at her confused.

"Alright then... Goodnight Layla"

"Goodnight my lord" she chocked out as he closed the door behind him. What was happening to him? Why did this woman had such an effect on him? Made him say things, do things that he would never do normally. He ran a hand through his hair before returning to his chambers himself. He lied down on his bed, his eyes half closed, his hands behind his head.

But what if this woman was the one? What if she was his lady? His own? Could it be possible that he had found her right in the middle of hell?

He closed his eyes and sighed. Time would show. For now, he had a war to win.

* * *

**So here it is guys! Please review I would appreciate it xxxx**


	3. S is for Snake

**Hey guys. I had a bit of extra time so I updated the story. Thank u for my first five followers (:p ) and I would love it if you could also review Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr**

* * *

The sun had already crept from behind the mountains when Layla entered the sanatorium. One of the maids was already by Theodred's side.

"How is he?" She asked in a low tone.

"He is fighting" she answered, placing a wet towel on his forehead. Layla looked at him for a little while longer before moving to her assigned bed. To her surprise, she found the man awake, his bare chest half covered with sheets.

"Good morning. How are you?" She said placing her hand on his forehead and smirked. He wasn't warm. He was almost cold.

"I'm fine actually. It hurts when I stretch, but I'm fine"

"Well then don't stretch" Layla teased him. He laughed and put his elbows on the bed, trying to get up. "Ohh nononono. You are not going anywhere" she said , pushing him lightly back onto the bed.

"I beg you. If I stay on this bed for one more hour, I am going to kill myself" he looked at her exhausted.

"You have only been there for a day. Plus most of the time you were sleeping!" She frowned and pulled down the sheets, examining his wound. It was still red and a little bit swollen, but overall seemed better.

"I haven't seen you around here before" the man told her as she covered his wound again.

"It hasn't been long since I've been here" she answered him, as she took the glass of water from the side table.

She put her hand behind his head, feeling the softness of his black hair. He started drinking, until there was not even one drop of water left in the glass.

Layla put it back. The man continued staring at that strange creature in front if him. His blue eyes traveled from the crick of her neck to the long eyelids that covered those brown, soft eyes. Her dark brown hair, fell gracefully on her shoulders and down her back. Her soft, pink lips were slightly parted, and the man found the sudden urge to feel their warmth under his fingers.

"What are you called, my lady?" He asked her softly, as those brown eyes turned towards him.

"Just Layla" she answered as she started pouring some liquid on a clean cloth.

"I'm Ringal, son of Reinhaf. Thank you Layla. For everything." He said, gently placing his hand on hers on the bed. Layla looked at him, her heart racing. She was inexperienced in courting and flirting. Every time a man started doing it, she felt uneasy and vulnerable. Even the previous night with lord Eomer... Of course she wouldn't let any of those feelings slip past her face. She wasn't weak. She didn't have the luxury to be weak...

She forced a smile and slipped her hand away from the man's huge one. She took the wet cloth and pulled down the sheets, gently -but as fast as she could- scrubbing the dried blood away from the wound. She could feel his eyes on her, something that made her want to slap him right across the face. Couldn't he see he was making her uncomfortable?

But of course he did see it... That was why he was doing it.

She glanced at him, giving him a weak, quick smile before getting up with the herbs and cloths and walking out if the room.

She threw the things in the storage room and slammed the door shut. She started walking annoyed in the corridors heading for the kitchen. She was so frustrated at him. How dare he court her like that? Who gave him permission to-

_"What in the world are you thinking?_ She heard a voice in her head. _The man simply thanked you, it doesn't mean he flirted with you! _

There was a silence after that.

_Alright there might be a possibility that he did flirt with you but why does it matter? What sane person is bothered by someone that likes them?_

But she didn't want him to like her... She just didn't.

She started walking down the stairs when she noticed a group of men standing there by the window wearing their armors. They were talking quietly and stopped when they heard her footsteps. Each new step she took revealed more of their bodies. First it was the legs, then the abdomen, their chests and lastly their faces. Layla's eyes landed on a particular one, the most handsome one for her. His gold, brown eyes returned the look, but his expression didn't change. It remained cold and serious, like clouds covering a gray sea.

Layla looked down at the floor, turning left and heading for the kitchen.

_This is not my day_ she thought to herself and sighed.

"You're late!" The old woman in charge said. Sabelina was her name. Or Gebelina... Maybe Joddy. Layla didn't really care.

"I was just in the sanatorium" she excused herself.

"I don't care where you've been! You. Are. Late! Now go! Start scabbing the dishes. The king's Councelor said to bring them breakfast. " Layla frowned involuntarily at the mention of Grima. The old woman took a pile of fresh baked breads from the bench and raised one of her eyebrows. "And you will serve them. Now go on!" She said before walking away, still cursing under her breath.

Yes... It was definitely not her day.

* * *

She looked at the tray of meat and cheese in her hands and sighed nervously. She would just go in, leave it and go. That simply.

She started walking towards the great hall when she heard Eowyn's low voice.

"You're son is badly wounded my lord" she said as she entered. She crossed the hall quickly unnoticed and reached the other side.

"He was ambushed. By Orcs" Eomer said and Layla felt a light chill at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, girl!" One of the men to her right on the table said. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give us the food?" He whispered. Two of the other men in the group turned towards her.

"This is for ... Grima" she said scanning the room.

"Oh he is not here! Now come on we are starving!" Layla approached the table hesitantly, still looking back.

"What is going on?" She dared to ask them.

"They've just told the king of his son's injury." The man answered taking the tray from her hands.

"What after two days?" She said doubtfully.

"Well they thought he would get better!" He said his mouth full. "They didn't want to get him upset! You see the king! He is well... Not very sane.." Layla lowered her eyes. So Theodred was getting worse...

She started walking quickly again, going back to the kitchen, when she heard loud, fast footsteps. she looked to her right, seeing Eomer dragging Grima by his fur, and pinning him on one of the columns. She felt her heard skip a beat and hid behind the column ahead of them, facing Eomer's back.

"How long has it been since Saruman bought you?" She heard Eomer hiss. "What was the promised price, Grima? When all the Men are dead you would take your share of the treasure?" She peeked carefully from behind the column, only to see both men staring to their left. She looked too, only to see Eowyn turning swiftly away and walking towards her chambers. She then heard the noise of armor and leather and looked back from the other side to the men. Eomer seemed to had gripped Grima from the face, from the chin she assumed. She couldn't see very well from where she was standing.

"Too long have you watched my sister! Too long have you haunted her steps" Layla covered her mouth as she saw three guards come from the left side of the hall, grabbing Eomer shoulders and pulling him back.

"You see much Eomer son of Eomund. Too much" she heard Grima's serpent voice. The guard on the right, punched Eomer in the stomach as he bent over in pain. Layla whimpered quietly, pressing herself against the column.

"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan... under pain of death."

"No" Layla cried to herself.

"You have no authority here! Your orders mean nothing!" Eomer's voice came out aggressive and deadly, before he was punched once more.

" Oh, but this order does not come from me." Grima said, extremelly calm and vicious. "It comes from the King. He signed it this morning." He said unfolding a white paper in front of Eomer's face.

And that was when the pandemonium begun. The guards started dragging him outside, as Eomer tried with everything he got to escape their grip. Layla pressed her back on the column and moved to the right, so that she wasn't seen by the guards. She felt her chest getting heavy, her eyes filling up with tears.

He couldn't leave. He was the only one left! He was the only one left to believe her that Grima was a traitor. Her only protection.

But it was not only that. It was as if her chest was on fire. As if an arrow had pierced through her heart and someone was trying to get it out, ripping her flesh and bones apart. He was leaving. In a matter of hours, minutes, he would be gone. She peeked from behind the column again, realizing that Grima had sat by the king's side. She walked fast across the room then and started running. She ran up the stairs to the left. Then to the right, all her senses astute. She entered the kitchen like a tornado and kept running.

"Where do you think you're -" she heard the old lady yelling behind her as she exited the castle from the back exit. She jumped over a low fence and headed straight for the stables. She paused and breathed in heavily, feeling the heat in her body from running and her muscles hurting. The stables were full of men entering and exiting constantly. They were riders, in armor, grabbing their spears and shields, some their bows and arrows. Layla started walking towards them. She entered the stable where she knew Eomer's horse was. She looked around, avoiding a man dragging his horse outside looking frantically for him.

She finally saw the back of that golden head, as he tied the saddle of his horse and she froze.

She didn't even know what she was supposed to say. She didn't even know why she was there. She gasped nervously, frowning in thinking.

"Layla" she finally heard his voice. She looked up, her mouth opening to say something but failing miserably.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Layla tried thinking of something to say. A lie. Anything. Anything at all.

"You are being banished" she chocked out, surprised by her own voice.

He lowered his eyes, his face growing even more serious. "So you've heard. News do travel fast in Edoras"

She stepped a bit closer. Just one step, wrapping her arms around herself. "I actually overheard" she bit her lip, as she felt him turn his head towards her. She wasn't looking at him of course. She didn't have the courage to.

"Oh..." He seemed embarrassed. The stable in which they were in started clearing out, only a few men left saddling their horses. Layla looked around her, wishing that she didn't have that burning feeling in her eyes.

"What's haunting you?" He asked her, his voice soft but strong. Layla looked at him, her eyes glimmering, feeling her muscles in her belly contracting, sucking in a sob. Their eyes interlocked, his green ones staring deeply into her brown ones.

_What was it_ with those eyes? Layla remembered clearly that last night they were gold and brown. And yet at the house of healing and here, they were green. It had to be the light.

_Such beautiful eyes though_... She thought to herself.

"Layla?" He said as he tried reading her expression.

"It's just that it's not fair" she looked down at his armor, finding it more comfortable than his eyes.

Eomer let go of the saddle and came closer to her, searching for her face. "I do know when you are lying you know..." He kept searching for her gaze, but it remained stuck on his armor. He did see though the tremor of her hands and spasms on her neck as she fought back the sobs. "You're scared" he realized in shock. "Why would you be scared?" He raised her chin quickly with his hand, now forcing her eyes on his. She starred at his face, concern written all over it. She tried turning away, before the grip on her chin tightened a little bit. "Look at me!" She heard his voice sharp and impatient. Having no choice, her eyes met his once more, now full of tears. At the sight of that, the marshal's face seemed to soften a little bit. "Why?" He demanded once more.

Layla gulped as she felt a hot tear, running down her cheek."What if you get killed?" Those weren't even the words that she expected to come out of her mouth. But just then, she realized. That was the true reason of her sorrow.

She felt the marshal releasing her chin, before she was enveloped in a iron embrace. She placed her hands on the metal of his chest, wishing that he was not wearing it. Wishing that she could feel the warmth of his body for once.

"Nothing is going to happen to me" she heard his voice in her hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled her rich scent, trying to memorize it as best as he could. Because it was true. He was probably never going to see that woman again. He was an exile now...

She opened her eyes and pushed back lightly, realizing that she had crossed the line. His arms seemed unwilling to let her go, but they did anyway.

"Forgive me" she breathed out walking quickly past him, ashamed of her actions. At the entrance she stopped and closed her eyes.

_It's just three seconds of courage_ she thought.

"Be safe" she said without turning around and headed for the castle.

Eomer starred at the now empty entrance, before turning around by the sound of someone coming in.

"My lord" Hama said.

"Hama" Eomer turned fully towards the man.

The man sighed "Eomer, I know who you are. We all know what you've done. None will ever believe that you are a traitor. Your name will never be forgotten" he looked at the young marshal before him, with admiration and pain. Eomer put his arm on his shoulder and so did he.

"Thank you my friend" Hama starred at him for a little while longer "farewell" he said before turning away. Eomer kept looking at him as his eyes lit up. "Hama"

"Yes my lord?" He turned around.

"Could I ask you for a favor?" Eomer stepped towards the man.

"Anything" Hama said.

* * *

It wasn't a good afternoon. She was relieved from her duties at the kitchen and house of healing, with the excuse of a terrible headache. She couldn't bare the thought of watching the riders leave the city.

Nor the next morning was a good one. It was when the official death of Theodred was announced. He was really dead. The man to whom she owed her life, was dead.

She lied down on her bed, her hand on her pillow, her eyes drifting tiredly towards the window. It was midnight but no sleep came upon her. She could feel a hole in her chest every time she moved. She didn't even know what she was thinking. Whatever it was, the young marshal couldn't be the one for her in the first place. He was a lord, of royal blood and flesh. He could never be with a worthless slave girl, when he could and ought to have a princess by his side.

Layla turned her body sideways and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything was going to be alright. She was at least alive.

Her eyes flew open and her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a low noise on her door. She turned her head towards it and eavesdropped. Nothing. She rested her head back on the pillow when another scratch came from the door. She now got up and picked up the candle, walking towards the door. She opened in quietly and froze.

Deadly, pale, green eyes starred at her hungrily. She tried slumming the door, putting all her weight on it, but he was just stronger. He pushed the door opened and closed it behind him. The candle light fell on the floor and the flame was put out. Layla stepped back in shock.

"What do you want?" She said shakily.

"You know" he said taking one of the other candles lighting the room and blowing it off "at first I didn't like you at all. Of course I had to pretend that you were a spy I mean, it's only natural that you heard the Orcs talking about Saruman." he blew out another candle shaking his head. "Stupid creatures. Talking about such matters in front of prisoners"

"What are you doing here?" She tried to make her voice come out of her throat. He was now closing up on her, and she was in a corner.

"But only to kill you dear" Layla was expecting those words but didn't expect herself to go numb by them.

"Oh hush hush hush my girl" he said as he saw her reaction. He came closer to her, fondling her hair. "It's not me that wants to kill you. You are too beautiful to waste. But you see, you know too much... My superior doesn't like that" Layla pushed him hard and he fell on the floor as he was caught off guard. She started running towards the door before she felt two arms on her shoulders. Grima turned her around and slapped her hard across the face. She dug her nails in his skin, putting as much hate as she could in it. He cried in pain and punched her stomach. Layla felt her insides turn and she was about to puke when he pushed her on the bed. He got on top of her, each one of his knees on each side of her hips and his hands were found firmly on her throat.

Layla reached up for that snake's face, but failed. He was holding too tight. It was the worst feeling in the world not being able to breath. She felt heat in her lungs and her body started spasming. Her vision started getting blurry, her lips swollen.

Suddenly, the weight was off her chest, and she was able to breath again. The intake of air was so sudden that it hurt. She started coughing uncontrollably, her vision getting back to normal. When it was clear she saw a tall man standing at the end of the bed, his hands into fists.

"And who do you think they will believe? You? Or me?" Grima told the man. The tall figure said nothing but seemed to grow a little bit, his chest getting full. Grima laughed quietly before turning to the door. He glanced back at Layla and smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon" and just like that he was gone.

Hama turned towards the weak woman on the bed.

"Hama. Hama!" She cried and jumped on him, hugging the older man.

"It's alright girl. It's all over now" she held the little woman in his arms, as gently as he had the first time he carried her to Edoras. "Hush now"

"How did you know?" She moved back, grabbing her throat and rubbing it with her fingers.

"Let's just say it was a friend's request to look after you" he smiled to himself. Layla's eyes shot up and then back down on the floor.

"Could you..." She begun. "Could you stay tonight? I can sleep on the floor I don't mind. You can have the bed! I just... I cannot be alone..."

Hama laughed quietly "Did you expect me to really leave after what happened? You didn't even have to ask Layla. And I may be an old man, but men of Rohan never let a woman sleep on the floor" she smiled at him and rubbed her forehead. "Go to bed child. Nothing will happen to you. Not tonight" Layla did as she was told as Hama started blowing off the candles. She was fast asleep by the time he took off his armor and unfolded a blanket on the floor. He lied down and winced slightly.

_I am getting old_ he thought to himself before sleep took him too.

* * *

**So here it is! I would appreciate it very much if you could review!:D til next time **

**Xxx**


	4. Even A Storm Must Pass

**Hey guys! So in this chapter I have skipped some part of the movie because your already know them so you can put the together. Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Grab it from the other end!" Eowyn said exasperated. Layla was trying to tie the end of the saddle. But each time she let go of one end, the other one would break off and fall. She was sure she loved that girl but the last couple of weeks, she was completely out of space and time. When they finally managed to tie up the saddle, Eowyn grabbed her stuff and headed out of the stables, constantly bumping on horses and men. Since the king had given the order to head to Helms Deep, the city was a mess. Horses dropping in the middle of the road, carts filled with loaves of bread and others with cheese and beer, men yelling to each other, spears hitting the side of armor. It was as If the sky had fallen to their heads and they were somehow trying to put it back in place. Which was of course impossible.

She wasn't complaining though. No that would be ungrateful. She had seen her life changing in just one instant. Right in front of her eyes. Since the four guests had arrived, hope arrived with them. She was the one that saw the king's green eyes coming back to life again. She was the one to see his tangled, white beard turning golden brown, in the kingly manner that was appropriate. Magic. She had seen magic.

And of course the best part was watching Grima being kicked out of Edoras. She was finally free of his evil stares and curious looks. But still, there was a hole in Eowyn's heart. A massive gap that didn't seem to be able to be filled. She had lost both her brothers. Yes, Theodred was always like a brother to her and kinder than any relative could be. Even more than Eomer. But his banishment came even heavier on her. So heavy she didn't expect.

She had missed him. And even though she knew she wasn't the only one, she still felt more alone than ever...

* * *

Ringal scanned the massive field below the hill cautiously. Nothing seemed to be stirring in the night, only the golden spikes. He crawled back to the camp, walking quietly amongst the sleeping men. He followed the sound of running water and soon saw the young marshal sitting quietly by the river bank.

"My lord?" He said quietly, sniffing the fresh air which carried the smell of moist dirt and cold water. Eomer half turned his head before Ringal went on.

"There is no signs of Orcs my lord. Everything is peacefully."

"Good" he said simply before turning toward the water again. Ringal sat on a rock next to the river, a little hiss leaving his mouth as he did.

"What is it?" Eomer frowned confused.

"It's my stitches my lord. They are not completely healed yet. Plus I didn't get the chance to remove them in Edoras" he said rubbing gently the area below his ribs.

"Then why are you here?" Eomer asked. He didn't want his men to follow him because they had to but because they wanted to.

Ringal leaned forward, a faint smile still clinging about his lips. "I may not be much of a fighter my lord, but this doesn't mean I won't fight for what I love and hold dear in this world. Rohan is my home too." The young marshal stared into the man's eyes. Into the darkness, he could see them glimmer sharply and defiant, the spark of truth and duty lingering in them. He shook his head approvingly before turning towards the river once more.

"There was one thing I wish I could had done" he said relaxing back.

"And what is that?" Eomer snickered at the man's talkativity.

"Not telling the girl I liked to marry me. By the gods I should had done it the moment I met her. I saw her coming in and out of that room for days. I should have... Said something" the man stayed quiet.

"Maybe it was not meant to be" Eomer stared blankly at the floating river. "Wait" he said then, a thought brushing his mind. "What room? You were lying motionless for days in the sa-"

"-nitarium exactly. She was the one taking care of me. Not wincing once in the sight of my blood. Tough woman..." The man looked at his hands.

"What was her name?" Eomer's eyes burned in the darkness.

"Layla my lord. Did you know her?"

Eomer kept staring at the man, his hands into fists. At last, he averted his gaze to the river. " I've heard the name" he said harshly. "You should go for another patrol" he said quickly not looking at the man.

"Yes my lord" said the man quickly before he left him.

_Mine_ he heard his voice in his head. _Mine..._.

Layla snatched the falling loaf from the cart and placed it back on top. They were in the middle of golden fields that would be amazingly beautiful if it wasn't for the constant bumping of the carts onto rocks and potholes. She sighed annoyed by the fact that she was the only one of the servant girls actually looking after the carts and not flirting with the soldiers. Soon her guard would end and someone else would have to deal with the falling loaves and the shaking beers and she would get a chance to be by Eowyn's side who seemed to be one of the few people that had their minds in their heads in that hell of a kingdom!

xxxx

It was mid day when she started walking quickly by the beginning of the crowd where she located Eowyn.

"Where have you been?" She asked her.

"My lord" Layla bowed her head to Aragorn who was behind Eowyn on a horse. "I was taking care of the carts. Don't even ask" she shook her head and took a deep intake of air.

"Carts? As if, food?" The dwarf lord asked. Layla found it funny, how the little man sat on the horses back, his beard shooting out front, making his belly look even larger.

"Yes my lord. You could have some if you like" Gimli looked at the back.

"Ohh yes. I would like that" he said in a hungry, serious voice that made Eowyn chuckle.

"Now what was I saying? Ahhh yes. It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Layla looked at Eowyn confused. They both turned back to lord Aragorn.

"It's the beards" he whispered and Eowyn hushed him.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women" Gimli went on" and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn laughed loudly and there was an unmistakable curve upwards at the tip of Layla's mouth. She was surprised to hear Eowyn laugh.

"Which is, of course, ridiculous." The dwarf added before his horse sprang forward, knocking him off. Eowyn laughed once more before she went by his side to pick him up. Layla smiled faintly and looked at the ground. She liked the sound if Eowyn's laugh. She may had not known the lady for a long time, but she was the closest thing she had to a family. She did miss the feeling of having someone to look after.

**Xxx**

It was just before twilight when they stopped to rest. Layla was cutting the loaves when she felt a heavy hand whirl her around.

"You! Take that to the elf!" The old woman said, handing her a bowl of hot soup. Layla took it quickly and scanned the area trying to locate the elf. When she did, she gasped in surprise. He was standing at the highest part of the highest hill, one leg bent on front, standing as graceful and as still as a statue of a Valar.

Layla started climbing the hill, careful not to spill any of the hot soup on her hand. She finally reached the top, her lungs burning and her heart racing. That was not to be done again in a dress.

The elf turned around and smiled, something that made her heart come to a halt. He was extraordinarily beautiful. He was flawless. Every part of his existence was perfect. Even the way he held his bow.

"I brought you some soup my lord" she came closer to him. He took it quickly but gently from her hands.

"Come on sit my lady. You look tired." He indicated a rock on the left of the hill. Layla did not complain but sat down almost immediately.

"Are you OK my lady?" The elf asked puting aside the cup.

"Yes it's just that" she took a deep breath " I really need to work on my walking skills" the elf laughed and a smile was automatically formed on Layla's face. She had heard of the gracefulness of the elves buy didn't imagine that one sound of their mouth could make someone like her smile.

The elf remained silent and then his voice was flat yet caring. "Such sadness" he said simply. "Why would such sadness destroy a beautiful face?" He said concerned. Layla looked at him confused.

"I am not sad my lord" she said biting her lower lip.

"I have lived over three centuries in this world. I know where there is sadness. It's like clouds in the summer" Layla stared at the elf, heat starting to rise inside of her.

"You don't know anything about me!" She shook her head irritated. She turned her head away from the elf before she got up ready to go down the hill.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to be rude. Although I don't understand why someone would be mad at the truth. I mean... It is the truth, isn't it?" Legolas was close to her now. She looked down at her hands, swallowing with difficulty. "What could it be? A friend?" The elf inspected her face. "Family? A lover?"

"No!" Layla answered offended.

"Ah so it is a lover." The elf took her wrist gently and turned her around. She didn't dare to meet his gaze. She hated the way he could read her like that.

"My lord" she said weakly "I don't wish to speak about it" she hoped that it would work. Legolas released her wrist and looked at her his head slightly tilted back.

"Of course my lady. Forgive me. I only wished to be of help" and with that he turned around and went back to his primary position. Layla turned to leave when she stopped. Why did she want to tell him so badly? What was is that made her want to spill her soul out to that elf?

She sighed and walked quickly by his side. Legolas' lips were curved in a smile. Of course he was expecting her to return.

"I'm no lady" Layla said simply before glancing quickly towards him, who was gazing far into the golden fields.

"I know" he answered.

"Then why-"

"Lady is not one that comes of royal blood. It's one that acts as a lady. Strong and fierce, yet soft like the morning breeze. Of course that's only my interpretation" the elf widened his blue eyes, as if to adjust to the falling night.

"But really you do not know anything about who I am" Layla looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"On the contrary, my lady. I know more than you think."

"Doubtful" she crossed her arms, as she felt the first night chills.

"You were born and raised in Rohan. You've lived a quiet life until recently. The wound is still fresh in your eyes. You've lost someone dear, and bare the responsibility for his death. And even though there is only darkness in your heart, there is something you're clinging onto tightly, even though you know it's wrong"

Layla turned in front embarrassed. "This doesn't prove anything" she turned away. She was acting like a little, stubborn child and she didn't know why. It was the feeling that someone knew what she was thinking that she didn't like. It was as if all that she was trying to hide for so long was slowly being revealed without her permission. She had no space to be emotion, she couldn't afford the time. If he knew what she was thinking then, why did he keep doing this to her? She just wanted him to stop!

"My lady, the world is full of darkness and mist. Don't give away any part that makes your heart light for even just an instance. Weather it is right or wrong" his voice was soft, persuasive and utterly compelling.

Layla turned around ready to talk back to him, when she realized that she was alone. She could see nothing on top of the now dark hill. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered before she started going down the hill.

* * *

"Do we have to wake up this early?" The young girl Eohild complained.

"Well we need to get to Helms Deep as soon as possible. The longer we are in the field the more time the enemy has to attack" Layla said irritated to the woman that was watching out the carts with her. It had been two hours since they had started walking and three hours since dawn. The girl had not stopped talking since. Complaining about the loaves falling from the carts and her legs being sore from walking or about being hungry and bored of watching over the loaves. If she was a year or two older, Layla would have punched her right in the face. But she was holding back for the sake of immaturity due to age.

"Could we eat some of it? Or maybe I can take some to the dwarf in the front! I want to walk a little bit" she said again.

"I thought your feet hurt" Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Well... There are riders at the front" the girl said quietly before looking away plaintively. Layla rolled her eyes. What was it with those riders!?

Suddenly the horse that carried the cart came to a halt, dashing his head back in fear. Layla reached for the reins as the horse started neighing, tramping heavily backwards.

"Hush girl!" Layla tried to calm the horse but without success. Loud screams came from the front part of the crowd, and people started scattering left and right panicked. It was as if an invisible force had hit the front of the line, and everyone was moving backwards.

"Layla!" She heard a faint yell. She scanned the area trying to identify the source of it. "Layla!" A female voice screamed again.

"Eowyn what is going on?" She reached for the lady confused.

"Wolves. Wolves of Izengard! I need to to run to the end and lead them back. We'll go round the hillside to Helms Deep! I'll take care of the back! Go!" By the time Eowyn had finished, the blood had left Layla's face but her muscles forced her to move as fast as she could. She ran frantically to the back of the line and started yelling for people to stay together. She had seen those wolves before. She had smelled their breaths of raw meat and gutless flesh.

"Come! Go round! Move!" She yelled as people started walking around the field side away from the now battlefield. She could now clearly hear the sound of arrows whistling and swords tearing flesh. She could also make out the distinctive sound of a massive predator. A growling that reminded her more of a mythological monster than a great wolf.

One thing was sure. They had to leave before they met one in their way.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when they finally arrived to Helms Deep. Everyone seemed tired and exhausted from the long distance and fast pace of their travel, but seemed relieved at the view of the fortress.

Eowyn was surprised with how many people were already there. She was doubting if there would be enough room for everyone in the caves.

Layla was already unpacking the food when there were loud talks all through out the narrow pathways. The king had returned. She kept unpacking the food, sending most of it to the caves and leaving also some outside, mostly one third of the food for the soldiers. She saw Eowyn come near her, helping her when she noticed the tight line of her lips.

"My lady? Are you alright?" Eowyn turned startled towards her, seeming as if she hadn't seen her.

"Yes" she turned around "yes it's just that, so few have returned" she dropped the sack of potatoes on the ground and Layla didn't dare to ask more question.

"Girl! You the healer! Come here!" There was a voice from behind her. She turned around seeing a man calling for her. She put down the loaves and ran to him, who was already leading her out of the crowded region and into a great hall.

"His shoulder. It's been moved". He told her before she reached down to the wounded man. He was clasping his arm, not letting anyone touch on it. Layla reached for it and he pushed her back with his leg.

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy!? Can't you see my arm cannot be touched!?" He yelled at her.

"You need to let me see it" she said moving to him.

"No back off!"

"It will only take-"

"No!"

"STOP IT!" she commanded and the man looked at her gapped. She tried reaching out to him once more, and this time he let her. There was a chuckle from the audience which Layla chose to ignore. She knew how to behave to a superior but when it came down to her job, she was the one in charge.

She took the arm gently and the man hissed. She ran her fingers on his upper arm and shook her head.

"Your shoulder is not moved. It's completely dislocated" she put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other one on the joint. It had to be done quick and with no warning.

"You're going to be in pain for only seconds. All you have to do is trust me. On three, OK?" The man nodded, his jaw tightening.

"One" and before she finished, she pushed the arm back into place. The man yelled for a second, before he looked down at his shoulder. He lifted his arm and struggled in pain.

"If only we had some ice. Or something cold. We could put it on top of his shoulder to calm the pain"

"I'm fine. I'm OK" the man said and got up, not allowing anyone to help him. "Thank you" he said and turned around, his arm still on his shoulder. Layla looked at him as he walked away.

"Don't worry. He does that. He is actually very grateful" a man behind her said. "He is just a little bit shocked at Hama's death" Layla swirled around and looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Hama is dead?" He felt her own voice cracking.

"Yes. He was killed by a wolf" the man looked at her concerned. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little pale" he reached for the woman's shoulder. She seemed as if she was about to fall down.

"I'm ... Excuse me" she whispered and left the hall running.

Everyone around her was dying. Her sisters, Theodred, and now Hama. The man who had saved her. What was next? Eowyn? Or maybe herself? Although that could be a good idea and could save many people from misery. She gasped for air, feeling hot tears in her eyes. But no, she wouldn't cry. There were much to be done.

* * *

The riders were galloping in an oval shape into the Mark. In front of them, Eomer could see the borders of his lands. He stopped as the whole company stopped with him. He looked at the green-gray hills ahead of him. That was it. They were to be officially out of Rohan's borders. He sighed and turned his head, to look one last time at the golden fields of his land. After that final step, where would he belong? He would be no Rohirrim nor a lord of Rohan. He would be landless and nameless. Eomer turned around again and forced his horse to move forward when he heard a loud voice from behind him.

"My lord Eomer! Look!"a man pointed at the far end of the golden fields, where a white horse with a white rider were galloping towards them.

"It's the white wizard! Prepare for battle!" Eomer commanded. The men's spears were now pointed towards the rider who came to a halt. Everybody looked at him dazzled except Eomer, whose eyes were burning.

"What business do you have following my company?"he told him furiously.

"I am Gandalf the white Eomer son of Eomund not the one that you think. And I have come because I know you can help" the wizard said slowly in a deep voice.

Eomer tilted his head back. "How can a banished man be of help?" He told him still suspicious.

"A banished man according to a dead king who had now been reborn. The poison of Saruman had left your uncle's mind. I have made sure of that myself". Eomer's heart started racing.

"The question is, do you still serve an old king who stands alone?" Eomer starred at the wizard's blue eyes in shock. He took the reins of his horse tighter and yelled. "Gentlemen! We are called to battle!" There was a loud hail from the men before they started galloping back to Rohan's territory.

And that was when Eomer realized. He would always belong there.

* * *

Layla hushed the motherless girl that was crying in shock. The Orcs had broken in the fortress.

"They're breaking in" there were loud cries from women in the cave. Eowyn stood shocked, eyes wide open processing what was to follow. They were doomed.

Layla kept looking at the horrified faces and stained with tears children but couldn't bring herself to panic. She knew it was only natural to react that way but she just couldn't. Maybe she had seen too much that a quick death like that would not be that bad after all.

She kept the weeping child in her arms, her eyes calm, her spirit tranquil. Maybe it was a good idea to die now. There would be no light left in the world if she lived either way. She had nothing left. No family, no home really. Only one wish lingered in her heart. If only she could see him. For one last time. She always knew she was not meant to be with her, but the only thing that could make sense, was to wish for him to be safe.

There was a loud noise as if an earthquake that made some of the dirt of the cave fall down. And then another. And another. It sounded like a horn, a very large horn. It was the fortress charge. Layla was on guard after that. She felt as if something was going wrong. Something was different. She tried listening for sounds over the cries of the women and children in the caves. All she could hear were screams and swords.

And after about an hour, it was over.

She grabbed Eowyn by the arm.

"Listen!" She told her. Eowyn narrowed her eyes trying to eavesdrop. "What can you hear?"

"Shhhh! Hush!" Eowyn yelled at the people in the cave. Deadly silence fell upon them.

"Nothing" she said after a while "I can't hear anything"

"Exactly" Layla told her. "Come" she said before she started moving out the entrance.

"What are you doing!?" Eowyn stopped her " what if they are coming!?"

"Well then most of you will have time to run out to the mountains!" She said irritated before tiptoeing to the entrance.

She moved passed the gigantic rock and went outside gasping. There were corpses everywhere. Of men, and elves, and Orcs. Uruk-Hai she made the distinction in her head. But still, there was no sound. Listening more closely, she heard the sound of something squeaking and squeaking. She moved up the stairs to the higher part of the castle and gasped. At the far end of her view line, just before the beginning of Fangor forest, a group of men was standing motionless. They had won. They were all alive.

She heard a gasp behind her, and turned to see Eowym staring at them in awe. Layla snickered in disbelief before Eowyn hugged her tightly, laughing hysterically. They could not believe it. They were alive!

Layla ran down, informing the people in the caves, cheering and hails echoing in the darkness.

She started helping them to get out when she heard the sound of gravel and gallops. She was the last to get out of the hole, sorting out the food and water. She started carrying them up to the hall, seeing familiar faces along the way.

"My lady" she heard a delicate voice behind her. Turning around, the elf was bowing to her.

"Lord Legolas, I'm glad to see you standing...well... Alive" she smiled. He laughed before he turned around, heading for the sitting dwarf. Layla smiled pleased before she started walking up the stairway.

"Layla, doing work even after victory" lord Aragorn joked and Layla smiled politely.

"Someone has to do it" she told him as he bowed his head and headed downstairs. Layla was about to enter the hall when she heard a deep voice from inside. She looked up and gasped, immediately hiding behind the wall of the great building. She shook her head and went for the door again, making sure that was she had seen was real.

Yes, at one of the tables of the gray hall, was Eomer.

* * *

**So here it is! Reviews please xxx**


	5. confrontation

**hey guys! Here is another update and one of my favourite chapters. Just tell me what you think .**

* * *

Eomer glanced behind him, still waiting for the girl to appear through the door way. All he saw was old maidens carrying food and medicines around as well as some younger ones serving the men, a charming smile on all of their faces. But of course, Eomer couldn't distinguish between beauty and age. He was looking for one particular face in the crowd. The only face that didn't seem to be there.

Layla handed the food to a little girl, telling her to take them inside as she went round the gray Hall and into the small substitute of the sanatorium on her left. She shut the door panicked and looked at Mendelynn in shock.

"What is it?" She questioned, her hands coming to a halt on the man's naked wounded chest.

"Umm.." She chuckled, ready to fall into hysterical laughter from the tension inside her head. "I... Came to help?" She spoke the words slowly. It was more of a question than a statement. She moved swiftly inside the room, reaching to the small side table and grabbing the needles and threads.

She took the initiative and started stitching a man's wounded leg. And it was a mess. The ax had hit him on his thigh, showing all the inner parts of his leg. She cleaned the wound cautiously - and fortunately the man was unconscious because if he was awake he was going to be screaming in pain- and then started stitching carefully.

She was so preoccupied and focused, that she merely noticed the door opening behind her and the man sitting by the other end of the bed, waiting for her to finish. It was just before sunset that her job was done. It had taken a long time but it was a hell of a job.

She stretched her back with a satisfying crack relaxing her bones as her eyes caught blue ones staring back at her. She paused on stretching and narrowed her eyes.

Now where did she know that face... How...

"Good evening! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first" she said politely at Ringal, who smiled amused.

"I am a little hurt Layla. It hasn't been that long since the last time I saw you. I'll probably lay down and die if you tell me you don't remember my name" he joked as Layla forced a smile.

"Ringal son of Reinhaf" she said before placing her tools in water and chamomile for sterilization.

His blue eyes widened. "Well then all is forgiven" he laughed briefly and Layla lowered her eyes, the smile still clinging about her lips.

"Could you excuse me my lord? I need to check on the horses" she got up and left the room quickly.

She knew what she was doing was bad but she couldn't help it. She didn't want this man to go after her. She felt that if he did, something would go wrong. Terribly wrong.

She rested her back on the cold stoned wall and closed her eyes. There was silence in the dark corridor and nobody seemed to be heading that way much. She sighed tiredly.

What was she doing? She examined her previous reaction and shook her head disapprovingly. Why didn't she want to enter the Hall just because Eomer was there? It was her job after all and she would see him at some point.

Perhaps it was because she knew as soon as she met his gaze, she would ran in his arms and never let go. And that was the problem. She knew she could never do that and she could never allow him to do that. He was a lord of loyal flesh and blood. She was a servant. She couldn't possibly believe that someone like him would choose someone like her. And if he did, it would be a mistake. Nobody would be pleased with the high lord, and future king to be precise, to be with a servant girl.

She opened her eyes, clenching her teeth before she stood straight and started walking to the house of healing again.

She walked up the stairs as Mandelynn came rushing out the room.

"Oh good! Layla, go to the gray Hall please dear. I've left some clean towels and needles there. Quick quick!" She said before getting inside the room once more. Layla stayed frozen on the stairway, panic overtaking her once more.

No...nononononoNO!

She was not ready for this! Not yet! She hadn't processed what she would say, what she would do! And what would he say? What would he do? It was as if the ground was gone under her feet and she was standing naked in a middle of a Rohan's feast, dancing with a bunny with five feet and ten ears! That 's how exposed and embarrassed she felt! And she hadn't even moved yet.

MOVE!

She told herself as she started walking numbly to the hall. The blood had left her face long ago, but there was a distinctive burn on her cheeks. She stayed in the shadows at first, locating the towels and needles. Darn it! They were all the way across the room. She then, lilted her head to the right, locating Eomer. His back was turned towards the door and he was talking with some men at the table, facing the throne. And exactly where Layla would have to walk through to get the tools.

She frowned angry at herself for acting like a little child. It was her job after all! What was to be done had to be done. She entered the Hall quickly and walked across the room, her eyes focused on the towels. She picked them up cautiously, wrapping the long needles first inside them. She started walking back towards the houses of healing, when a male voice echoed in the hall.

"Hey girl!" She turned, a man signaling for her to approach the table.

So long for her escape strategies.

She walked by the table, her eyes still low.

"Bring us some ale and food! Nobody has served us for hours!" He hit the beer glass on the table. Layla looked at the things in her hands and opened her mouth to speak.

"Give these to someone else! Go on! We're hungry!" He cut her off, as another woman rushed to her side, taking the things off her hands. She walked helplessly towards the food storage room and took two bottles of ale, handing three pieces of salted pork to a maiden beside her. They both went to the table, arranging the plates and food.

She made the mistake then to look up at him. He was smiling a weak smile which she didn't return. She just looked down at the glass, heat rising to her cheeks.

"So when are you leaving for Izengard?" One of the men asked Eomer, while the servants poured the ale in the mugs.

"Tomorrow" he said seriously, still staring at Layla who had not once given him a smile.

"Stupid wizard. What was he thinking turning his forces against us?" Another one said. Layla was now leaning to Eomer's side, filling up his glass with ale, her heart pounding hard. She gulped as she saw him glancing up at her and she tried not returning the look. Eomer on the other hand, started getting furious.

Layla was about to leave the bottle on the table and go, when her eye caught red stains on Eomer's arm. She rushed by his side, taking a closer look realizing that the cut in his flesh was actually deep. She looked at him then, for the first time since he had returned and Eomer's heart started racing. His green eyes were buried into hers and even though she was angry, her face seemed to soften a bit at the sight of them.

"My lord" she tried maintaining her voice steady " your arm is badly hurt". Eomer looked down at his arm and then back into her eyes.

"It's just a scratch" he told her and turned his head down to his food. Layla felt anger rising inside her from the lord's ignorance.

"Your wound is deep my lord it will get infected" she insisted keenly.

"Lord Eomer already told you no! So why don't you leave us at peace huh!?" The older man said frustrated. Eomer shot him a quick death glance before resting his elbow on the table, half turning to look Layla.

"Look I've had so many similar wounds and not once did I get infected. We can talk on and on about it, but I am not coming to stitch this scratch"

"Then I'll stay here until you do!" Her eyes burned in fury, her lips a tight line "my lord" she added sarcastically. Eomer looked up at her, his eyes full of fury too. But she was determined. She was not leaving that room without him coming with her. She had seen men dying from a smaller scratch than this. She was not going to risk letting him die. Not on her watch.

Eomer looked at the wall in front of him, his teeth clenched, before he got up and walked out the Hall. Layla frowned and shook her head in annoyance. She turned around and headed for the house of healing. Stupid horselord. He thought he knew it all! He was not going to teach her how to do her job! She was capable enough to-

"Layla" Mendelynn told her from the small room. Lord Eomer is waiting for you in his chambers. It's something about an injury. He said you would understand" Layla blinked in surprise, before she entered the room, quickly grabbing her tools and heading for Eomer's chambers. Which she had no idea where they were... It was only a temporary facility as tomorrow they were leaving for Edoras.

She started taking turns in the corridors, trying desperately to find the right door.

"Layla" she finally heard a husky voice from behind her. She turned instantly and walked quickly through the door, embarrassed at her stupid actions.

He came in too, closing the door behind him. He had removed his armor, staying only with his thin cloth underneath.

"Since I've been embarrassed in front of my men, I hope you didn't mind not wanting you to embarrass me in front of my servants too. That's why I brought you here. Am I allowed to do that, or do I need permission?" He said, his hands into fists, his face serious and tense. Layla turned to him, angry and tired. She sighed and took the things she had unpacked.

"If you don't want me to do it I'll just go get someone else" she walked past him for the door, when his strong hand caught her by the arm.

"Wait" he said "just... Stay..." Layla turned to look at him confused "I mean" he released her " I need you to do it" Layla lowered her eyes and went back in towards the bed, unpacking her sterilizing bottle of water and clean cloths with needles. The young marshal sat on the edge of the bed, inspecting every little movement of the creature before his eyes.

She poured some liquid on a cloth and cleaned the wound carefully. She then took the thread and needle and started stitching it.

Eomer felt chills every time the needle pierced his flesh. Not because of the pain but because every time she had to pierce him, her hands also needed to tighten a little bit. The feeling of her flesh on his was the most unusual yet compelling thing he had ever experienced.

Layla tried not to look at the man's eyes which she knew were glued onto her. There went her plan of keeping away from him. They were now all alone in his chambers, him half naked and her wanting to touch the exposed part of his strong stomach.

"You know that most people would have you executed by now right?" He said softly, his eyes still inspecting her face. She glanced up at him once.

"When it comes to health, statues are all the same to me" she knew the way she had talked to him was beyond preposterous but it had to be done. He wouldn't understand in any other way.

She cleaned the wound once more before she packed her stuff quickly. She had to get out. Being there with him was not a good idea to begin with. If she stayed any longer, she would grab him.

"But still, that could form no excuse for them" he said, watching her as she wiped her hands.

"Then execute me too" she said quietly and quickly.

And that was when Eomer had had it.

She grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He walked her back until she hit the wall, his body preventing her from making any unnecessary movements.

Like leaving for example.

"What have I done to you?" His eyes pierced hers.

"What are you talking about?" Layla questioned shocked.

"You know very well what I am talking about. You may act in front of everyone but not to me. From the moment tou came to that Hall, you haven't even looked at me! As if I am one of those men out there and nothing more to you"

"You are the lord of Rohan. Of course you mean more" she answered helplessly.

"You know that is not what I mean" he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean then!?" She bursted out "what could you possibly mean to me!? What could I possibly mean to you!?"

"Don't spit words you don't know the answer to! You have no idea-" he stopped as if an invisible hand had hushed him.

He lowered his head and breathed in heavily, his hands resting on the wall.

"Why..." He started and then looked up at her, his face composed. "Why do you keep avoiding me Layla?

"What? I am not avoiding you! I just spent the last half hour taking care of your arm, all alone in your room! How is that me avoiding you?" She said irritated again.

"You know very well what I am talking about Layla. I know you were glad to see me at the hall. Even though you weren't looking at me, I know you knew I was there. You never said one word to me about coming back. What happened..." He turned his face away and back to her again " what happened the last time we saw each other, could not have meant nothing to you. You were the one to cause it. It's all your fault that I feel how I feel. If it hadn't been for you, I would had my mind clear for the last weeks but no! You have to drive me insane don't you!?"

"I don't even understand where this is coming from! I have never done anything to insult you or diminish you! I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"Stop that! Just stop it!" He hit his hand on the wall behind her "you know that I am talking about you avoiding my feelings! Even the slightest bit that I have shown you! I have never done that for a woman and yet you never seem to appreciate it!"

Layla just wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole. She didn't know what to say. She had tried to divert the conversation but she had failed. The words that she so much feared had left his lips. And now it would be more difficult than ever. Now she knew, he wanted it too.

"My lord I don't think it would be proper" she chocked out her eyes wide, looking at his chest.

"Why not!?" He said frustrated.

"You really don't know why? How could I possibly be with you!?". He frowned confused and shook his head.

"So you don't want to be with me? Just tell me that and I'll leave you alone" Layla looked up at him and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"That's not what I said" she glared at him. She should had said no, she knew that. But she couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

Eomer stared at her, his green eyes cold, his teeth clenched.

"Very well" he leaned back, allowing her space. "You may go then. I won't be needing you any longer" Layla blinked confused. What was it with those mood changes of him? The one minute he is pushing her against the wall, forcing her to spill her love out and the other minute he was just letting go, as if he didn't even care if she was to live or die.

She gasped and shook her head but her feet didn't move.

"Well?" He waited, his hands into fists. Layla didn't know what to say. She just kept feeling the sob in her throat getting higher. She hated that he thought she didn't care. That he had thought even for a second that she did not need him by her side. She hadn't known him for a long time, but she knew she wanted him. Desperately and unconditionally. But she also knew that she was just a servant. She would always be just a servant.

She lowered her eyes, feeling them burning. She couldn't cry. She would never allow herself to cry.

"Layla" she heard his voice as he took her hand gently into his. He could see her nose getting red, her lips swelling. He had seen those signs in his sister when she was about to cry. But seeing them on someone like her, was too much to bare.

She let out a low, shaky breath, before a rough yet gentle hand caressed her cheek. She felt the unbearable warmth of it, before an arm was wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against hers.

She looked up confused when she felt something warm against her lips. Something warm and surprisingly soft. She had swore that if something like that ever happened to her, she would just kick the man into his private area and just leave. But she found herself clenching to the hand on her cheek with her own, feeling the tense veins on the upper part of his hand. His lips moved so slowly and gently against hers and she soon found her shoulders relaxing. A sensation had taken over her. One that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt... Safe. She had even forgotten the meaning of the word.

She knew how much Eomer could give her. But if she cared for him, she had to think for his account. He was blinded somehow, not seeing that the only thing that she could offer was misery. Not only because everyone around her seemed to be dying but also because how could he love someone that would doom his life? Because how could the people of Rohan accept a future king that chose a servant girl to be with? They wouldn't. Not really.

Layla broke the kiss breathlessly, not daring looking him in the eyes. She pushed him lightly and quickly exited the room, leaving him standing there. Eomer kicked the wooden stool on the side of his armor devastated.

He then laughed humorless, straightening up. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He may had not gotten what he really wanted but he got enough. Now he knew. Layla did care for him.

* * *

**So here it is my loves! Review pleeeeeeease**


	6. Stubborn

**Hey guys! So this is a veeery big chapter and requires a lot of reviews;))**

**Warning. Violent scenes. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything.**

* * *

Eowyn closed her eyes, feeling the wind wiping her face, her hair strands of rainfall, blocking her vision. She stood outside the Golden Hall, at the edge of the balcony like she did everyday. Her white dress danced with the hands of the air, every now and then sticking onto her small figure.

She opened her green eyes and gazed at the horizon. She did that for hours every day, but it was only the last few days that she found meaning in it. She was waiting for him to come back. It had been almost three weeks since they returned to Edoras from Helms Deep and three and a half weeks since the company of the King had started off for Isengard, lord Aragorn included. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, although she had a slight suspicion that Layla knew it. She wasn't bothered though. She knew she would never tell anyone.

She really hadn't felt that way. It was as if her whole existence clinged onto the beating of his heart through his chest. As if she needed him to give her courage. She exhaled heavily and her eyes suddenly caught the movement of a blinding white in the golden landscape. It was a white horse, carrying a white rider with it. Behind it followed more, less dazzling horses, them carrying their own riders. Eowyn smiled to herself like a little child before she ran inside the Golden Hall.

* * *

Layla scrubbed the dry blood off the stone floor. In all her living years, she had dealt with amputations and deaths and wounds so deep you could see bone and flesh. But that...that was the most difficult thing she had done so far. She was scrubbing for over an hour and nothing seemed to be happening. And all that because nobody seemed to ever listen to her!

When they had returned from Helms Deep, the wounded were countless. They had healed some at the houses of healing at the fortress, but the rest of them were taken care of here. They had spent days without sleep, treating wounded in the corridors, on the floors and the lucky ones, onto beds. When she had stitched the man who had bled onto the floor, she was ready to clean it up before it got stuck. But no! Layla had to go to the corridors to stitch another dozen of them didn't she? And now look! Because she wasn't allowed to do it then, it was her responsibility to scrub it off now!

She hissed lowly and threw the wet cloth onto the stained floor again.

"Stupid city..with..your..stupid rules and... Men..and horselords.." She paused breathless and sat back straightening her back.

"You know what? That's enough" she said "Mandelhynn can put someone else to deal with this." She got up and threw the cloth in the bucket of pink water.

"Is there a particular reason why you're talking to yourself?" She heard a female voice behind her.

She turned around and smiled weakly at Eowyn who was red, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe I've gone insane" she raised her eyebrows and took the bucket to the sink, spilling the pink water. She started scrubbing the inside of the bucket cautiously, making sure that the smell of blood was gone.

"Maybe" she laughed and went close to her. "Listen. I want you to go to the kitchen and tell them to start cooking. Tell them to make large portions of food for the village alright? Oh and tell them to bring ale from the cellar. Lots of it"

"Eowyn how many days has it been since the last time you ate?" Layla joked and Eowyn laughed briefly.

"It's not from me silly. It's for the King. They've just returned" the bucket left Layla's hands and splashed the cold water onto her dress. Layla felt her hands go numb and her heart rate quickening.

"Silly me" she said shakily before picking it up and continuing scrubbing.

"Umm" Eowyn narrowed her eyes in confusion, then a smile appearing across her face. "Yes... And they will most probably have a feast for the dead. You are the only one I can trust... So..."

"Don't worry about it" Layla said quickly not looking at her.

"Thank you" she answered, the smile still clinging about her lips.

Layla felt her head ready to explode. She had forgotten about the other minor problem. Mostly because she hadn't seen Eomer for so long. And she knew him.. She knew that if she ignored him, he would stick onto her like a leech. But if she responded, he would stick even more. Because when he wanted something, he got it.

And she wanted him to get it. Oh she wanted him to do it so much. But she couldn't let him. She knew she cared about Eomer more than any man she knew. But how could they possibly be together? She hadn't figured out yet how could someone so smart be so stupid all at once. Didn't he see?

But the best plan there, was to avoid him. Because if she didn't, she wasn't sure she could stand in front of him and not touch him. Touch his face, his wide shoulders, his hard stomach, even lay her head on his chest for just one second. All she needed was a second.

That was what she would do. At the feast, she would constantly be working, always sending someone else to the cellar, never being alone and most of all. Don't look at him.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Pippin scratched his knee, his legs hanging from the chair as he bit down hard on the bread.

"They are sleeping" Merry answered, as he swallowed the salted pork.

"It wasn't that big of a journey" Pippin answered bored.

"Well that was because you were riding on their back" Layla told him, as she brought some more food and water for them.

"Don't think it is an easy thing to do! Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to hold onto the back of an armed man when my fingers keep slipping away from his armor?" Merry replied. "I mean, he was huge. Even for human standards" Layla chuckled amused and sat by the two hobbits.

"I find that hard to believe. Maybe he was just, big. Not huge or anything." She replied.

"You'll see. Tonight! I'll show him to you! His name is..." Merry paused and turned to Pippin. "What is his name Pip?" Layla continued looking at them amused.

"Eomair" Pippin said, his mouth full. Layla's smile faded a little bit.

"It's Eomer" she told him, readjusting on her seat".

"Oh right. So you know him?" Merry asked her. "Are you telling me that that man is not huge?"

Layla nodded negatively "No...No he isn't" he is perfect. She wanted to say.

"Come on little halflings. You need to go now. We have to prepare the tables for the feast" one of the maids said. The hobbits got off the table, taking one last sip of ale.

Layla got up and started rearranging the tables. They had to find maximum space for everyone to sit, but also keep some space free for dancing. It wasn't that people in Edoras danced a lot at feasts, at least that was what Layla was told, but it was tradition to keep the space free just in case. Layla remembered when she was dancing at her village with her sisters. All the male eyes were on them. And she enjoyed it at the time. Not much, but it was a good feeling to feel wanted.

"You love. Go get dressed. The people from the city have started to come." The maid told Layla "Oh and do wear something nice. Men like to see pretty girls. And it's the men's night tonight" she turned away readjusting one last table.

Layla kept looking at her for a little while longer, trying to figure out, if she was really serious when she had said that.

She shook her head but went to her chambers anyway. She took off her dirty dress, opened her closet and gasped. She had nothing to wear. Literarily nothing. All her dresses were dirty and the only thing hanging in the closet was a white nightgown that she never used.

There was a knock on the door and as an angel sent from heaven, Eowyn entered the room, carrying four dresses in her hands.

"Please tell me you brought those for me and not to tell you which one suits you better" she told her desperately.

"Yes"

"Oh thank the Gods!" She took her dirty dress and covered her body temporarily.

"So!" Eowyn took the brown one and raised it to eye level, looking from the dress to her.

"No" she said suddenly and placed the dress on the side.

"But why I like brown" Layla complained.

"No! You will be too brown then. It will be like a walking ghost! Nobody will notice you"

"Well then maybe it's a good idea to wear it" Layla whisper to herself. Eowyn shot her a side glance but didn't say anything. She then took the blue dress and immediately eliminated it. She looked back and forth between the green one and the red one. She then looked up at her and stretched her hand holding out one of them.

Layla looked down and then up her eyes wide. "No!"

"Oh don't be stubborn" Eowyn sighed.

"I am not wearing this!"

"It will look so great on you!" Eowyn took the red fabric and placed it by Layla's cheek.

"It is too bright! It stands out!" She replied.

"Oh by the gods! Isn't that the purpose of a woman?" Eowyn shook her head annoyed.

"No my lady! You don't understand!" Layla started out.

"Then explain it to me. Isn't because you are so shy that you can't take the hungry stares of men or because you don't want my brother to see you?" She pierced her with her eyes, a crooked smile on her lips. Layla's gaze fell on the ground. "So trust me when I tell you, my brother will see you even if you hide under the table and pretend you are a dog. You might as well make an impression" Eowyn placed the dress on Layla's lap. She looked at it but didn't move. "Layla, it's a beautiful night. Why don't you have some fun for a change? You know, smile a little bit"

Layla shook her head negatively "alright I'll wear it" she said and Eowyn got up pleased.

"I'll see you tonight" she said before exiting the room.

* * *

Eomer glanced the room as his sister gave a cup of ale to the king. He could see all the maids gathered by the side of the room, all in one line, waiting for the feast to start. But she wasn't there.

"Tonight we honor those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the Victorious dead" the king raised his cup.

"HAIL" everyone said and drank. There was a moment of silence before the king sat back on his throne and the men started talking to each other. They started forming small groups as the talks became louder, until laughs and shouts covered the Hall.

Eomer kept scanning the people, still standing by the King's side. He was so eager to see her. He hasn't seen upon her face for so long and her absence was like an arrow through his heart.

"Eomer" the King turned back to him. He came closer to the throne and leaned down. "Last I've checked, I was the one that was too old to have fun. Why are you still here?" He told him.

"I'm not in the mood yet my king. I just-"

"Wait for someone in particular?" The king cut him off. Eomer looked at him his mouth open in surprise.

"No my king. Just... I just wait until the food comes out" Eomer lied. The king raised his eye brow but didn't say anything.

Eomer abandoned his position and went down, moving past the tables.

"Eomer!" One of the men shouted through the crowd.

"Thrimma" Eomer nodded as the man put his arm around his shoulder.

"There is the fact that you get a drunk dwarf from a feast but do you ever get a drunk elf?" He asked immediately.

"What?" Eomer looked at him confused, until he saw the two lords standing in front of a drinking table. The dwarf was sitting at the side of it and the elf was talking to the men around him, as he seemed confused.

Eomer nodded at Thrimma in understanding. He took a mug of ale and gave it to the elf and then another one to the dwarf.

"No pauses. No spills" he told them. He took another mug and filled it up with ale for himself.

"And no regurgitation" the dwarf added hungrily.

"So it's a drinking game" Legolas realized.

"Last one standing wins!" The dwarf laughed before he started drinking. Legolas hesitated for a moment but then drunk, his eyes narrowing.

After about ten mugs each, the elf was giving it all. He was drinking the ale as if it was water, gulping it down so easily and steadily. The dwarf paused for an instance and then continued once more. Suddenly, Legolas stopped.

Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming! With little hairy women." The dwarf said, obviously drunk, and took another mug.

Legolas examined his fingers, looking worried.

"I feel something." Eomer looked at him surprised "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Eomer shook his head and drunk.

"What did I say? He cant hold his liquor!" Gimli said before his eyes rolled back and he was found on the floor, his chair broken.

Legolas looked at Eomer "game over" he said. Eomer laughed and took another sip. There was suddenly music and a rhythmic song from across the room.

"And this is why I come to these feasts" one of the men told Thrimma. They both smiled and kept looking across the room. Eomer turned around to see what the two men were looking at, when his jaw fell.

She was wearing a red violet dress, his sister's dress Eomer noticed. Her hair was left loose, going down her back, little curls at the end of it. She was holding a tray with bread and meat, passing from the tables and serving the men.

Eomer put down his mug and started going towards her. He moved quickly as he saw her moving away to another table.

Ringal's blue eyes shot up at the girl with the red dress. He got up and went after her, as she served the tables.

"Layla!" He shouted, feeling his feet a little bit jelly like. Perhaps he had had too much ale.

Her brown eyes fixed on him as she turned around. She was about to answer when she got a movement at the background. She looked back and saw Eomer walking towards her way.

"Umm I cannot talk now Ringal. Maybe later. Nerwyn!" She told the girl passing next to her and handed her the tray of food.

"But noo don't goooo" Ringal grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him. "Stay for a little bit"

"Ringal let me go!" She said panicked. She would had punched him if she could, but the problem was that he was holding her now too tight, cutting off some of her breathing.

She was suddenly released and a loud bang echoed behind her, accompanied by the breaking of a dish and wood. She turned around and saw -who else but- Eomer standing between her and Ringal, who was laying on the ground along with a broken chair that he had fallen on to. There was a slight pause of sound at that part of the Hall and then the people started laughing. It all went back to normal except Layla who had stayed frozen there. Eomer turned towards her as she looked up at him. She suddenly turned around, not saying anything and left the hall. Eomer hesitated for a moment but then followed her.

She entered the cellar angrily and started gathering some tomatoes and fruits. She placed them on the bench and started counting, when she heard his heavy footsteps in the doorway.

"Are you hurt?" She heard his husky voice.

"I'm fine" she replied coldly.

Eomer turned to leave but stopped. No. He was too stubborn to leave.

"A simple thank you wouldn't hurt you" he told her.

"Well I didn't ask for your help" she said, maintaining her voice as cold as possible.

Eomer sighed, feeling the anger rising inside of him.

"So you don't need it?" He said stepping closer.

"No" she said simply.

"So you don't need me?" He stepped even closer to her. She bit her lip but didn't turn around. Nor did she give up anything.

"I guess not" Eomer placed his hand on her arm softly, closing the distance of their bodies. He turned his head and placed his nose on the crick of her neck, inhaling her rich scent.

She moved away then and it was as if she had knocked all the air out of him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He asked now just angry.

"You are smart enough to figure it out on your own" she told him calmly.

"Well why don't you just tell me" he turned her around and caught her precisely by the arms.

"Let me go" she blinked in anger.

"Not until you tell me" he almost growled.

"Eomer, let me go" she warned him again.

"Tell me!" He hissed.

"Because I cannot stay away from you!" She yelled at him, pushing him back. "Damn you Eomer!" She punched him on the chest as hard as she could but he didn't seem to feel it. He was frozen though. Motionless.

She turned around and rested her palms on the bench sighing, her emotions mixed.

"Do you have any idea how difficult you are making this for me? I mean how could you be so blinded? Can't you see you are torturing me?" She turned towards him then.

"What-"

"You are a lord Eomer" she cut him off "royal blood runs through your veins. How could you possibly be with someone like me?" She came closer, forcing him to look her in the eyes, but still not touching him. "Darn it when the king dies you'll get his place! Do you think your people would accept you if you took a servant girl?"

Eomer shook his head and half- laughed. "Is this what all this stubbornness is about?" He took her wrist and she pulled away.

"Do you realize what this means? You always talk about honor but what about honor to your family? What honor would I be in your life?"

"You are the only honor in my life!" He replied, raising his tone for a second. "Why do you keep telling yourself that? Any man would be honored to have you as his wife! Why do you think you are not suited for me?" Layla had never heard him more angry and caring all at once. She was just used to that deep, husky voice that never seemed able to be cracked in half.

She pulled back and covered her eyes with her hands, ready to cry in anger. She then exhaled sharply and looked at him.

She opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off "Layla" he took her hand and placed in on his chest, her fingers tingling at the warmness of the fabric "Why would you think that anyone would consider you as an inappropriate woman to be with? You may not be of royalty, but you truly are the most noble person I have ever met". She lowered her eyes and shook her head in disagreement "and after all, I don't care what people think about the woman I love. Not even if I am king" he moved closer to her as she looked up at him in shock.

Her heart was ready to be ripped off her chest, her legs went numb. He loved her. He said he loved her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the brown of her pupils was a stoned hard shield.

"You should" she told him calmly. She saw his eyes darkening, their green gold color turning suddenly dangerously dark green. Not in anger, but in pain. He wouldn't show it though. She knew that.

She removed her hand from his chest and left the cellar quietly.

**Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

It had been six days since the feast. Eomer hadn't talked to her since. He could feel her absence like a knife tearing out his heart, but he never let her know that. Instead, he focused on the only thing he knew could take his mind off her. His men. They were training every day for dawn until noon and then from after lunch time until dusk. That wasn't the time to be calm but the time to be as prepared as possible. And frankly, he didn't really care if they hated him for that.

He did feel proud of himself though. When she was in the room, he had not once looked at her. Nor when she served them the day before. Well, maybe when she asked him if he needed some more drink and he didn't even answer, maybe just maybe it was a little rude. But instead of having her turning the knife that was stuck in his heart, it was better to ignore her overall. Like she didn't even exist.

And it was surprisingly not that difficult. -he kept telling himself-

* * *

Layla rubbed her eyes tiredly, before taking the tray of food to the Golden Hall. She felt exhausted. Not because of work but because of Eomer. If she was allowed to, she would had slapped him so hard across the face, just for the pleasure of it. He was acting like a child. He was a grown man, the second now in command and he didn't even turn to look at her. Or talk to her even!

And at the same time, it just pained her. She wanted to avoid him loving her, but she never wanted him to hate her.

She walked in the Golden Hall, where the men were sitting. It was almost night fall and they had just finished the training, that lord Eomer had so kindly given them.

She quickly placed the plates in front of the king and his guests, not daring looking up but feeling his presence there and then started serving the other tables. When she was done, she stood quietly by the side of a column, waiting for them to finish.

That was when the door bursted open. A man came in, almost panicked, fear written on his face.

"My king" he said and kept walking quickly.

"Hey girl!" One of the men at a table near the throne shouted. Layla started out for him as he told her to pour him some more water.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meal my king, but something happened" the man said breathlessly, holding his helmet under his arm.

"What is it Cempa?" The king asked alarmed.

"We have tracked a pack of Orcs by the river down at Westfold. We have slaughtered them, but..." The man stopped.

"What?" The king asked. The maids were now gathered round the tables in curiosity as Layla sealed the bottle of water.

"I don't think here is the appropriate place to-"

"If this is not the appropriate place then why are you here?" The king got up and went towards him. "Tell me what has happened?"

The man tightened his jaw and shouted for the two men outside. They came in, carrying a big white cloth, tied up like a bag, a black stain at the bottom of it, covering more than half of it.

"They were keeping this, probably using it to feed..." So the stain wasn't black. It was red, Layla thought. She could smell the dried blood now, the rusty scent of death and rot. Some of the men coveted their noses. Others, like Layla, had a lot of experience with that topic and didn't seem annoyed.

"Open it" the king said steadily, as Aragorn got up from the table and stood behind him.

The man looked at him hesitantly but did as he was told. He opened the bag, as a dozen of heads fell down. Some of them were paler than others indicating that they were constantly being collected over time.

"Some of them must be months old" the man said. There was a rampage behind Layla as one of the women fell down. She ran by her side and searched for the beating of her heart.

"Step back give her some air" she told the others. She could distinctively hear women cries across the Hall.

The king closed his eyes.

"Don't look for logic in the doings of evil my king. They know no mercy"Aragorn said behind him.

"Out! All of you" he told the men at the tables. They gladly got up and exited the room.

"Where is Gandalf when you need him" the king murmured. He had left two days ago for Minas Tirith with the company of one of the hobbits who had done something. Layla hadn't understood much.

"Clean this up" the king told the maids. Most of them left the room, as the sight of blood and chopped off heads made them dizzy. Layla wouldn't blame them. The girl on the floor had finally recovered and she was carried to her room. They were only five of the maids left to clean the floor and ...well.. The heads.

"Orcs are still roaming our lands" the king told the lords.

"The man talked only about one pack. They could easily be just spies" the dwarf said. Eomer shot a quick glance at Layla, who didn't seem to be affected by the scenery. His attention was turned back to the king.

"But how did the spies enter the borders, we have patrol every single day!" The king moved up and down like a caged animal.

Layla approached the bag and started putting the heads back in. They would probably bury them. That was when she paused.

"There must be a place where we haven't protected. Something we have missed" the king said mostly to himself.

Layla stepped back, feeling her breath quickening and her legs giving in. She stepped back even further until she hid behind a column. Her eyes were wide in fear, her hands trembling.

Eomer saw as the girl ran out the Hall. And he didn't waist time. He left without a word, the king barely noticing him leaving.

Layla stood in the darkness of the corridor, resting her body on the cold wall. Her breathing was heavy and she felt as if if she tried to move, she would fall down.

"Layla?" A male voice said behind her. She heard quick footsteps then, before a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Eomer looked at the panicked girl in shock. She wasn't even looking at him but straight into the darkness of the corridor.

"What happened?" He inspected her face.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she whispered harshly, although it was suppose to come out as her own voice. She pushed her back off the wall and tried moving forward when her legs gave in. Eomer caught her by the waist before she fell and slid her down on the floor, her back on the wall.

He cupped her face as she started breathing abnormally.

"Look at me" he commanded her. She didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Look at me!" he shook her head to bring her out of the trance. Layla's eyes met his, as her hands clutched tightly onto his arms.

"It's my mother" she whispered. "It's my mum" she said again. Eomer's blood left his face. That was why she had ran out the room. She had seen her mother's face among the dead.

Eomer brought the woman's back upwards and towards him, enveloping her in his arms. He closed his eyes, as he felt the light tremors of her body against his. He hushed her as he heard little sobbing sounds leaving her mouth. But no tears came out her eyes.

After a while, the tremors started fading away and her breathing started to slow down. But still, her hands were hooked onto him, as if letting go would mean dying. He looked down at her, as she was now staring into the darkness once more, frozen and emotionless.

Eomer picked her up without hesitation and headed for her chamber. He opened the door and he had to look down at her to make sure she was still breathing. He placed her slowly on her bed, taking off her shoes and covering her body with the covers. She turned to the side, her eyes still wide open.

He turned to leave when he finally heard her voice as weak as he had ever heard it.

"Don't go" she told him softly. He turned around and looked at her, as her eyes finally focused on something other than emptiness.

"Please" she chocked out. Eomer's gaze softened as he closed the door behind him. He walked round the bed and took off his shoes and top, staying with the thin white cloth underneath. He lied down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. At first she lied motionless, not moving a muscle. After a while, he felt her body relaxing against him, her hand taking his and placing it under her cheek.

After a while, she was asleep.

* * *

**So here it is! Please review as it is one of my favorite chapters;))))**


End file.
